So Cold
by Emfanissa
Summary: It have been five months since Lisanna is back, Lucy have been forced to taking solo missions, one day after she gets home from a mission she begins having this weird feeling, so she visits Porlyusica, to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy POV.e**

It have been 5 months since Lisanna returned, 5 months! And _they_ still celebrate her return.

And who is it im talking about? Its of course _team Natsu_!

And then when Lisanna is back who even takes just a _minute_ of their time to see me? Thats Mavis, and surprisingly Porlyusica! The only one who knows i exist, Levy dosen't notice me anymore and even when i had finished my novel she just said ' _Who sould like to read trash? ' _. Cruel huh?

So yeah i have been taking solo missions, got stronger, but still after the last mission i took, i have been feeling weird, like theres something... trying to burst from my body, and that brings me to where i am now, at Porlyusica's house, to see if im sick.

" Hey brat, stop writing in your diary!" Porlyusica yells at me, but shes only a very tiny bit nicer.

I hurridly put away my diary, and stand up.

Porlyusica gives me something on a spoon " Drink it!" she orders. I look at the content, and tried my best not to puke. Thick green liquid boiling, Yuck.

I throw a nervous glance at her, to see if she's joking. She's not, curse my life!

I quickly swallow it and then i feel like i really need to puke, like alot!

I form a T with my fingers and it seems that Porlyusica understands, she points at a door in the back.

I hurridly run into the bathroom and throw up in the toilet, i then wash my mouth and hands.

Then i go out to porlyusica.

" Any changes? " She asks.

I close my eyes and concentrate... " Nope nothing " I asnwer.

Porlyusica then seems to cencentrate " Then theres only one option left: something in that mission touched some kind of seal on you. Very powerful and almost undetectable for professionals like me." She concludes.

..." What!?" I half yell half whisper.

" You heard me! Don't make me repeat myself! But you better report it to Makarov so he can protect you if you need it, now scram!" She yells.

I grab my bag, and run out of the door " Thanks! " I yell at her waving back.

**So yeah. This is just a starter, and if i get a review i will continue!**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV.**

I run all the way back to Fairy Tail, im not that weak anymore, okay i admit it i am still a bit weak but i am stronger.

I open the door and are greeted by cold stares, no glares " Um... did i do something wrong?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

Levy slowly gets up from her chair and walks over to me " Get lost. You don't belong here!" She says with a voice full of hatred. " Why? What did i do!?" I ask, no i scream. Thats when the murmers began _' You were born ' ' You're weak, piss off! ' _Tears begin to stream down my face, but i made no sounds. " Why? " i ask barely even a whisper. " Don't you get it you are not worthy of being here, in the strongest guild in Fiore " She spits at me. Now its Natsu who gets up " But you don't have to worry about your place in the team, that will be taken by my beautiful Lisanna!" He says and grabs Lisanna and kisses her, all cheers them on, all expect me of course. " Besides you were always a damsel in the distress, be happy you even got accepted into Fairy Tail, now _Fuck Off!" _It was Lisanna.

" No... NOOOO!" I scream as i shake uncontrollably from rage and hurt.

Dark purple, black and white begins to engulf me, it forms a cube around me, then it ecsplodes and injure the people around me badly.

I look up and see everything around me destroyed, i gasp in surprise and begin running away crying. ' Im alone again ' Thats the thought hitting me, and it hits my heart and every limp in my body.

I just ran, ran, ran and well you get the idea, when i couldn't take it anymore i just collapsed.

**? POV.**

I heard someone approach so i quickly hid myself ' Who is it? Nobody ever comes out around here anymore. '

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and it heard like that whoever it was just collapsed.

Well then thay can't be a threat.

I got out of my hiding place in the bush and saw a blonde girl lying collapsed on the dirt, it looks like she were crying... well i'll just take her with me...

**Lucy POV.**

I wake up in a small bed... in a tree?

Oh yeah I-I i were kicked out...

I silently begin to sob, but stop when i hear someone arguing " What the hell, Lily!? You brought a stranger into our house!? What if she's an assassin or something like that?" I hear an angry male voice yell. " Well i couldn't just leave her there now, could i!? Besides i already confiscated all her weapons, she can't harm us!" I hear a female argue.

I get out of the bed and find myself in a white night gown, and silently creep out of the room.

" Besides... she were crying...Haru, we can't just leave her." I hear the female voice say weakly...

' They care for me? But they don't even know me...'

I walk down the hallway towards the voices, and knock lightly on the door, and step inside.

Their faces turns towards me, they both have dark green hair and red eyes.

They must be siblings " Uhm... Hi? " I say to greet them.

"Hello, now please tell me why you were in the forest, there's almost nobody who comes here anymore!" I think it was Haru who asked me.

" I-I uhm..." I stutter " Ugh! Haru get away from her, can't you see she's been through alot, so we're going to have a girls talk, now out!" Lily points at Haru then at the door.

**Yay! Did you like it? Please tell me if you did.**

**Have a good day, no month, no year!**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily POV.**

I slammed the door after Haru and cornered the girl " So now, tell me... who was it?" I ask her.

" Huh? " She asks, with a confused look on her face " Who was it, who broke your heart? " I ask a bit softer, the look on her face turned from confusion to sadness and rage, wait rage is diffrent than most broken hearted peoples emotions.

She mumbles something i couldn't hear " Sorry, what did you say? " I ask. " Fairy Tail, it was Fairy Tail! ".

So it wasen't just a breakup? It was an actual guild.

" What did they do to you? " I ask. " T-They Called me w-weak and p-pathetic, and quistioned why i were b-born... " She says as she begins to break down. I were about to say something when she continued " Then my crush kicked me out of his team and replaced me, and k-kissed _her_..." What have this poor girl been through? She dosen't deserve this, she seems so innocent and sweet ' _But it's usually them who dissapoints the most, don't forget it, Lily ' _What is he doing here, after all these years i still haven't gotten away from him? No he can't possibly find me here.

I shake the horrible thought of me, i concentrate on the girl " Don't worry you can stay here, but theres certain rules that you must follow for now, understood? " I ask her trying to smile, and to get her to do so too.

A faint smile creeps up on her face, and i can see how pretty she really is... ' Maybe i can make Haru and her hook up? ' A creepy smirk creeps up on _my _face, when i notice i quickly take it of, and puts on a sweet smile. " My name is Lily El Dracolles, What is your name?" I ask her.

" Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, im pleased to meet you Lily! " She says smiling.

' _She's in the Heartfilia family!? I need to inform Haru, he will want to know!' _

I smile at Lucy " Likewise! "

When we bow down to each other ( That's what japanese does! Or atleast in manga/anime ) our heads bump together, causing us to fall flat on our butt's on the floor, we both look up, and burst out laughing.

**Okay before that you just ignore this, i want to say, im so sorry that i haven't been updating lately, i have been on a holiday to Spain for two weeks, and i didn't really have any ideas.**

**And please read this, it's about the characters personalities, and appearance!**

**Lily:**

**Appearance:**

**She have green hair, and red eyes.**

**She have a bit childish face.**

**She's got her hair – wich is spiky and about down to her waist – up in a high pony tail, where theres a flower in, wich is red.**

**Her chest is about the same as Lucy's, not saying anything more! * Really emarrassed right now ***

**Her ayes are big and childish.**

**On her right wrist there's many colorful bracelets.**

**She's **

**got a white top with an icecream on * Drooling right now ***

**And shorts on.**

**Her shoes is black boots, wich goes up to her knees, wich by the way is made by leather!**

**She's 18.**

**Personality:**

**Lily is a nice person, and is always happy, but she can be really bold at times. She likes to comment on embarrassing things, wich mostly makes it awkward for the persons involved, wich she dosen't notice, because Lily is Lily!**

**She likes teasing Haru, about his love life... and Lucy...**

**She loves to hang out with people whom she likes ( In the friendly way )**

**She also have a bad ( Maybe? ) habbit, to kick men where it hurts, if they piss her off.**

**She's good at cooking, and baking, she also likes reading, not love just like.**

**She absolutely LOVES ICECREAM!( Me too! )**

**Haru:**

**Appearance:**

**He's got spiky hair, wich goes backwards, and is a tiny little bit long, his hair is green.**

**He's got red eyes, wich looks very serious.**

**His face is very serious ( Because he is! )**

**Haru's got a black T-shirt on, with a black panther engulfed by light on it.**

**He's got shorts on there goes down to his knees.**

**He's got blue sporty-like-thingy shoes.**

**He wears a necklace, in a leather thread with a figure in silver.**

**He's 18**

**Personality:**

**He can act very though, but he actually becomes ambarrassed really quickly when he's warmed up to you.**

**He's very intelligent, and is very... how should i say it?... Aware of other people, and the mood?**

**He's becomes very overprotective, if he likes you.**

**He's very sweet and caring, but he's hiding it!**

**So that's it!**

**And i will try to update soon.**

**Emfanissa~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy POV.**

We're still laughing, when Haru burst in " Lily... you better explain yourself right now!" Haru growls at Lily " I-" " What were you thinking!? Inviting somebody you don't even know, to live in our house!?" " Haru... SHUT UP FOR A SECOND! And what do you think you were doing!? It's really bad manners, listening to peoples conversations, especially girls, I didn't know you were such a pervert..." Lily's got this smug look on her face... it's kinda scary...

" And what were i thinking... Oh yeah, i forgot! I mean i can't remember what i thought, like 5 minutes ago!" ( AN: Things added to personality: A bit stupid at times, even though it's just for making fun, and likes matchmaking)

Lily took my hand and dragged me up to Haru.

" Haru, This is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, this dumbass of a brother, is Haru." Lily says as she grabs one of our hands each and forces us to shake hands. " Lily that wasen't really neccesa-!" I began, but Lily pushed Haru making him fall in an awkward posistion on top of me, his hands on each side of my head, and his face really close to mine...

Still processing what just happened my brain was really stupid, and when it realised what happened, my face became 3 shades of red, never seen before. The same was happening to Haru.

He quickly got of me, and mumbled a sorry, before turning to Lily " I'm gonna kill you...!"

Lily starts running around in circles " Oh nooo~ Lucy~ Save me from the mean man!" With Haru chasing her around.

Personally im too flushed to say anything, so i just looked at the scene in front of me.

**Yeah okay, i know short chapter. BUT! There was loads of HaLu!**

**See you in the next chapter, bye~**


End file.
